fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adze
Adze is the commander of the 9th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Like all of the other commanders, he was created by Jupiter Saturnalia using Personification Magic. Because of the nature of his magic, and his high degree of skill in said art, Adze earned himself the epithet "Cleaver". Appearance Adze has a bland tan skin tone and has a varied types of piercings, along with a metal necklace. His eyes and hair color are that of a calm brown. His hair spikes, in several places. Adze, typically, wears blue-green jeans, a white sleeveless collar shirt, black boots, brown gloves that extend halfway between his elbows and his shoulder with the cuff folded over, and a fur-trimmed jacket. All over his face are various piercings, and other metal adornments. Personality Adze is arrogant. He believes himself to be able to cut through anything, and kill anyone. He believed that he should've been one of the mages representing Othrys in the Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament, and was seething with rage when the other commanders have him reasons why he shouldn't have been allowed to participate. In truth, he is insecure about his strength compared to the top 8 commanders of the Legion, and isn't even sure if he deserves the 9th spot instead of 10th. This causes him to become irate whenever he can't finish an enemy quickly, and break down emotionally whenever he starts losing a fight. History Like all other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Adze was created using Proserpina's sculptures, and brought to life using Caelus' Personification Magic. Adze received his magic container from Hector Alvaro, one of the previous leaders of Gigantomachy. Magic and Abilities Blades of Wrath: A rare form of Blade Magic that Adze has access to. He is capable of sharpening his body parts, making them similar to swords or saw blades. This allows him to cut through almost anything. When he encounters something that his usual cutting abilities can't cut through, he can increase his cutting power further in order to cut through that. His cutting power can be increased more and more, but it requires more and more magical energy in order for him to cut it. This generally isn't a problem, as it only takes one cut for him to defeat enemies. He has never encountered something he couldn't cut, including Black Steel and Adamantine. He can even cut through Librum's invisible barriers, which are strong enough to reflect attacks, was able to cut Krius Iapetus through the defense of his Hardening Magic, and shatter Julius Kaizar's Hastam Omnipotens. He has never encountered something he couldn't cut through. The most dangerous aspect of Adze's magic is the ability to cut magical ideas instead of simply physical substances. This allows him to cut through abstract magical abilities, such as, but not limited to, gravity, telekinesis, or telepathy. This is because every magical item requires eternano to be used, and as eternano is a physical substance, Adze is capable of cutting through that. He describes this ability as being capable of "cutting through magic itself", and describes the skill as invincible. However, it does have a glaring weakness. The blades produced by this magic quickly become duller with use, preventing them from cutting through immense objects, and preventing them from cutting through incredibly dense objects. Adze will then need to reforge every blade due to how dull they can become. * Razor Blade: Adze covers his leg in a blade and slices or stabs at his opponent. This attack has high cutting power, being capable of cutting or piercing through sheets of steel, and armor. This spell is strong enough to cut Julius Kaizar, a man who is generally unaffected by physical attacks. * Saw Blade: Adze covers his leg in a rotating blade, and cuts at his opponent with a swift leg swipe. As the attack is continuous, Adze can continue to attack over and over again using this spell, using very rapid attack speed. He can even get his saw blade stuck on his opponent, weapons, or any defensive items they might have, in order to continuously cut through their body or defense. * Cleaver: Adze sharpens his leg, or both legs into that of a blade. He then jumps in the air, and delivers a sweeping kick. This spell is dangerous in that it can not only attack from close range, but it also generates a shockwave that can cut through enemies at a distance. Even if he initially cuts through a an incoming attack with this spell, the shockwave will continue to travel until it runs out of power. This spell is larger and more powerful when Adze uses both of his legs. Chain Magic: This Magic allows Adze to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects. These chains can be broken however. The chains are capable of piercing through any defenses, magical or otherwise, as the chains bypass them by becoming intangible. The chains can not pierce through those who can otherwise become intangible themselves, however. Adze can create several chains at once, using them restrain multiple targets at once, or restraining a large target, such as a Giant or wyvern. He can also use one to wrap around several opponents at the same time. The chains are capable of automatically extending and shrinking according to Adze's will, giving him chains that effectively have infinite length. Adze can also use this magic in conjunction with his Blades of Wrath to increase the power of the chains, turning solid, and allowing Adze to pierce or wrap his chains around his target without the normal harmless piercing of this ability. When like this, the chains are much denser, capable of cleanly cutting through a building, and blocking Adamantine sword swings, if not outright cutting through them. Through spinning the chains, Adze can even block magical attacks, and diffuse or reflect spells that are energy-based (such as fire, lightning, or pure magical energy). * Tank Treads: Adze creates chains on his legs that he uses to skate around at high speeds. This allows him to even climb up walls by having the chains dig into them. The chains give him a high amount of versatility in combat, allowing him to more easily dodge attacks, and counterattack. * Harpoon: Adze combines five chains to create a larger chain with much more power and force. The spell has the same properties as his standard Chain Magic, so it has the same effects as if they were individual chains, but this spell is much harder to break or remove than standard chains. * Mesh: By using ten chains, Adze uses them to impale his opponent, restricting their movement. With them unable to move this leaves Adze with the opportunity for a powerful blow, or to more easily flail his opponent around the battlefield. His opponent generally wouldn't be able to move after a combination like this however, as the chains would have done detrimental damage to his target. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Adze is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Thanks to help from Ragna, Adze was able to further develop this ability. As Adze's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Caelus' creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Caelus' creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Caelus or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Adze combines his magics with his hand to hand skills in order to deal powerful strikes, capable of cutting through Black Steel. Adze prefers a leg-based fighting style, preferring to attack with kicks, and leg sweeps, which take full advantage of his cutting power. Immense Durability: Due to his Blades of Wrath, Adze is confident in his ability to damage opponents by sharpening his body before they make contact. This will damage his opponents. As such, he's gained enhanced durability in order to handle the damage he'd be taking from his attackers. His body has been likened to that of steel. Immense Speed: Adze has incredible movement speed and reflexes. He's capable of dodging attacks aimed towards his back, and then counterattack in one fluid motion. His speed can be further increased by the usage of his Chain Magic in the form of his spell, Tank Treads. His reflexes are fast enough for him to react to Julius Kaizar's Hastam Omnipotens, and counterattack with one of his own spells. Immense Magic Power: Like all commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Adze has an immense amount of Magic Power. Although he's only ranked 9th in comparison to the other commanders in the Legion Under the Black Sun, he is still considered stronger than Librum, someone capable of using both Minion Summoning and advanced Barrier Magic. Even more impressive considering how basic Adze's magic is in comparison. When exerting his magic power, it is colored beige. Trivia An adze is a tool similar to an ax, used for cutting wood. Adze is the only member of the Legion Under the Black Sun, who is not a bodyguard or one of the top five commanders, to have the source of his magical container revealed. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Chain Magic User